


DANGANRONPA V3 ONE-SHOTS [ REQUESTS OPEN ]

by aiyumipies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: ┏━━━━━━༻:*✧･ﾟ❁:*✧･ﾟ༺━━━━━━┓Danganronpa V3 One-ShotsWhere all your otp ships live┗━━━━━━༻:*✧･ﾟ❁:*✧･ﾟ༺━━━━━━┛
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Everyone, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_O N E S H O T S 🌸 R E Q U E S T S_

* * *

_Hello! Please leave your requests here, here are the things I do and don’t. <3_

_\- Character x Character_

_\- Fluff ( A Bunch of Fluff )_

_\- Consensual Encounters_

_\- Consensual Smut_

_\- Gay and Straight ships_

_\- Trans Characters_

_Things I don’t do._

_\- Character x Reader ( I don’t write them, but only if it’s really requested. )_

_\- Rape/Non-Con_

_\- Toxic ships_

_\- Abuse_

_Each chapter will include:_

_\- Around 100 to 4000 words.  
_

_\- Regular Font and Maybe Italic_

_\- Third person or first person POV_

_If you’re not comfortable with any of those things listed, then go ahead and exit out buuut, for those who are okay with everything then feel free to leave your requests here!_


	2. “You like me?” ( Kirusai/Sairumi )

_“I-I like you!”_

Kirumi gasped. ‘What did he say?’ She asked herself not knowing whether or not this was a dream. I mean, how could it not be? He rarely even conversed with her anyways. Wait no. That’s wrong, they _always_ converse together. She always makes sure his well-being is alright by making small chat or sharing her affection as a _friend_. And even each night, although Shuichi never even gets enough sleep, Kirumi forces him to sleep. ( Mainly by carrying him to his bed or by dragging him there since he’s light. )

“ _W-Wait, what?_ ”

Although it wasn’t visible, Kirumi felt flustered from Shuichi’s confession. She was blushing. As soon as her blush slowly faded she saw a small frown on his face form where his smile should’ve been. To him, it looked like she was embarrassed by his sudden confession, as if she only wanted to stay friends. He tried using his hat to hide his sadness from her but it was obvious what was going on.

“ _I... I like you.”_

Even though this was painfully hard to do, she resisted the urge to kiss his cheek and comfort him. What she planned to do was tell him she likes him back. She never thought about kissing him until now. However, hearing those words come from him made small tears form in her eyes as she looked down at the shorter boy.

“ _You like me?”_

All that came from Shuichi was a small smile and a nod. Kirumi’s mind was racing. It felt like she wasn’t even herself or in control when she walked up to him and held his hand in together with hers as a few tears ran down her cheek. She felt her blush coming back and it was now visible towards Shuichi.

_“I like you too...”_


End file.
